A Real American Hero 165
|Synopsis1= Tripwire climbs out of a trapdoor that leads to The Pit. Ace has just destroyed a whole squad of B.A.T.s directly over The Pit. Spirit has disappeared and Tunnel Rat and Stalker join Tripwire as they search for unexploded ordinance and Spirit. Spirit walks out the smoke, he survived by keeping low and tells the Joes that they had better take cover because a Cobra Rattler is coming in low and quick. The pilot of the Rattler, Wild Weasel, is talking to Dr. Mindbender, who is ordering him to drop bunker buster bombs on The Pit. He acknowledges and changes his course to gain altitude in order to drop them. Inside The Pit, Spirit tells Duke and Mainframe about the Rattler, but they already know about it and have ordered Ace to return and in gauge the Rattler. In Manhattan, a Cobra helicopter has crashed onto the top of building and is hanging about to tip over. Billy, who is mind controlled by Dr. Venom, is hanging from the cargo section. On the ground level Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow enter the building together as a team. Wild Weasel circles around as Tunnel Rat and Tripwire take cover. Ace comes up behind the Rattler which causes him to take evasive action and prevents a bomb drop. Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow arrive in a lower level room as the helicopter finally tips over and falls. Billy, talking as Dr. Venom, is challenging them as he falls. Storm Shadow dives out the window after the falling Billy. Ace fires a missile and the Rattler does a quick turn which causes the missile to miss. Storm Shadow grabs Billy as he gets shot in the shoulder just as he knocks the gun out of Billy/Dr. Venom's hand. Ace dives in on the Rattler trying to get another missile lock. He pulls out of his dive so close to the ground that Tunnel Rat and Tripwire are blown over by the jet wash. As they fall Snake-Eyes catches them with a rope tied to his arm. He grabs Billy's wrist and Storm Shadow grabs Billy's leg and Snake-Eyes swings them into and through the windows of the building. Ace gets Wild Weasel in his sights, but once again the turning radius of the Rattler beats the Skystriker. So Ace shoots skyward using the Skystriker's high rate of climb to gain some distance in order to circle around and come back for Wild Weasel. Dr. Mindbender screams at Wild Weasel to drop the bombs, but he is out of position and again being chased by Ace. Tripwire discovers an unexploded B.A.T. backpack bomb. Tunnel Rat picks it up and starts walking it away from The Pit. Ace is coming straight at Wild Weasel, they both open up with their guns. On the ground Tripwire hears the explosion in the sky as Tunnel Rat continues to walk the bomb away. In the office building, Billy attacks Snake-Eyes with a knife in each hand. Snake-Eyes grabs each arm and head butts Billy/Dr. Venom. Then he chops him to the back of the neck knocking him out. Storm Shadow is impressed and says "Nice move, never seen the Arashikage Death Touch executed in non-lethal mode before." They pick up the unconscious body. Tripwire unsure of which plane blew up sees Ace come flying out of the explosion. Tunnel Rat surprises him and they leave the bomb at a safe distance to be exploded later. Stalker calls for them to come back inside The Pit. That night in Broca Beach in the National History Museum, several Vipers are patrolling as the ninjas easily sneak by. In the background are exhibits that include Serpentor's armor, Zartan's bow that was used to kill Serpentor and several other Cobra specific historical artifacts. In the basement, they strap Billy/Dr. Venom into the Brainwave Scanner and give him a huge jolt. On the display scream, Storm Shadow programs the computer and the display shows Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow dragging the digital version of Dr. Venom toward a door that the digital version of Billy is standing in front of protecting. Storm Shadow just punches Billy and they drag Dr. Venom through the door and up into the attic of his brain. Many of Dr. Venom's personal memories are locked in this attic. They come to the edge and a large lake with small icebergs that is connected to the attic. And in drifts a kayak with a dead man who Dr. Venom recognizes, who wears a necklace of weasel skulls around his neck. Kwinn, the Eskimo, was killed by Dr. Venom, grabs him and drags him into the icy water of eternity. They walk back down to the hallway where Billy is recovering, they all head toward the exit door of the Brainwave Scanner. Billy is free of Dr. Venom's Brainwave Scanner brain washing. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1="Oy! There's Destro and the Baroness!" "I can drop my ruse then." "Good thing. I was beginning to forget it was really you..." "Let's not go there, Buzzer." :--Buzzer getting on Zartan's disguise as the Baroness |Errors1=* Wild Weasel identies his plane as "Rattler Seven Charlie," but the tailfins identify it as "Z06." |ItemsOfNote1=* The Rattler has the modified "Cobra Air Force" logos. * Wild Weasel flies low enough to scare a rabbit. * Tunnel Rat actually gets to shows off his EOD skills for a change. * Dr. Venom has a 1955 Brooklyn Dodgers banner in his memories, suggesting he was a fan. |RealWorldRefs1=*Storm Shadow tries to bluff his way into a building by saying he's a first responder. * Dracula has many supernatural powers, including clinging to ceilings. * The Brooklyn Dodgers really did win the 1955 World Series. G.I. Joe references * The non-lethal version of the "Arashikage death touch" (i.e., chopping somebody in the back of the neck to knock them out) was a mainstay on the old cartoon. * One of the items on display in the Broca Beach Wax Museum is Zartan's fancy acoustic bow. * Kwinn looks just as he did when Snake-Eyes gave him his viking funeral. |Footnotes= }}